Legends unfold
by SomethingAwesome-VeryAmazing
Summary: Most know of Percy Jackson. Most know of his adventures. But how many know of the adventures and happenings of this alternate universe? None. Do any know of the characters? None, not even myself. You can help me change this. Submit the characters (preferably self inserts ), and help me write the story. Help these characters' legends unfold.
1. SYOC info

**Hello everybody, and my name's VeryAmazing!**

 **This is (you guessed it) an SYOC!**

 **A.K.A, a Submit/Send Your Original Character!**

 **Special rules~**

 **1\. No super OP characters. You know, characters that are more powerful than the main characters. Well, I can bend a little. If your character is a (for example) child of the big three, then I'll live.**

 **2\. Please, if a character is abused in any way, I don't care for the details! Sensitive mind here.**

 **3\. I'm hoping for a lot of self inserts!**

 **4\. All characters will be added into the story, each will have 3 consecutive chapters in their point of view before moving on! All characters will be main!**

 **5\. Some will die. It's sad but true.**

 **6\. I want a wide variety of characters! Some nice, some not! And believe me, I'm A-okay with characters with personalities similar to Percy or the Stoll brothers.**

 **7\. Flaws are necessary.**

 **8\. I need you to fill out every category! Don't be skipping any of them! Unless marked otherwise.**

 **9\. Unless you are a guest, please PM me your character. No snoopy snoopy.**

 **That's all for now, the rest is open for your creativity! So if your character is special, and has cool powers that are explained and logical, I will enjoy seeing it!**

 **Form~**

 **Full name: (Middle name included, please)**

 **Nickname/s(optional): (What does the character like or hate to be called?)**

 **Age: (Uh... between 5 and 30 if you don't mind.)**

 **Gender: (Self explanatory)**

 **Gender pronouns: (This is a need to know thing!)**

 **Height: (No 7'0 people... I don't need people that have to bend over to talk to everybody. Unless it's a self insert and you really are 7'0. :O)**

 **Weight(optional): (Please, I need it for descriptions.)**

 **Skin color: (Other descriptions too, please.)**

 **Hair color: (Again, length, thickness, be creative)**

 **Eye color: (Oh the repetition. See hair and skin)**

 **General width: (Very important, are they thin? Wide? Big boned? Muscular? Anorexic?)**

 **Clothing: (On all occasions-what will you typically see them wearing?)**

 **Shoes: (Self explanatory)**

 **Weapon of choice: (Details, details! Descriptions, abilities! Does it have a conscience? [That would be cool] Tell me everything, friends!)**

 **Fighting style: (Be descriptive! I must knooooow!)**

 **Godly parent: (Finally, the good stuff!)**

 **Mortal parent: (Full name and a brief history of that parent)**

 **Camp: (Jupiter or Half Blood? You decide.)**

 **Year rounder or summer camper: (If Camp Half Blood)**

 **Cohort: (If Camp Jupiter)**

 **Destiny: (See, this is why you PM. Are they destined to die, protecting their friends? Or to betray, and save the world in the end? Your choice.)**

 **Dream: (What is their hidden desire? What do they want?)**

 **Motivation: (What keeps them fighting? Is it a fear of death? Or a fear of losing somebody?)**

 **Personality: (How do they treat others? How do they treat themselves? How do they act? Are they responsible, and conscientious? Or irresponsible and lazy?)**

 **Background: (Backstory. What's their past like?)**

 **Strenths/Skills: (What are they good at? Fighting? Arguing? Manipulating?)**

 **Weaknesses/Flaws: (What are they bad at? Staying strong? Lying?)**

 **Fatal flaw: (Hubris? Loyalty? Not belonging? Perfectionism?)**

 **Family life: (Do they come from a *cringe* abusive family? Or maybe a kind one?)**

 **Friends: (This takes place in a parallel universe, so no cannon characters. But give me some names and descriptions.)**

 **Enemies: (See friends)**

 **Likes: (At least 3 things they like, or things they love. This includes hobbies, colors, animals, etc.)**

 **Dislikes: (See likes)**

 **Sexuality: (Hmm... no smexy talk. But gay? Straight? Bi?)**

 **Romantic interests: (You know, I'm not even gonna ask who they're dating. If this person is in a relationship, tell me, but otherwise, don't. This isn't gonna be some mushy romance story.)**

 **Person they trust the most: (Need to know.)**

 **Pet(optional): (Descriptions, please!)**

 **Magical abilities(optional): (More descriptions!)**

 **Magical items: (*points at previous categories*)**

 **Are you okay with them dying: (It's going to happen, unfortunately.)**

 **Mental illnesses(optional): (Descriptions!)**

 **Physical illnesses(optional): (Descriptions!)**

 **Mental strengths: (Shuck it. I'm just gonna point at those previous categories up there and hope you understand.)**

 **Physical strengths: (Hello!)**

 **Pressure: (Do they cry under pressure? Or scream? Or pull their hair out?)**

 **Notes: (Is there anything I missed? SomethingAwesome: There always is. Me: Shut up!)**

 **That's a heck load of stuff... have fun filling it out! I'm posting it on my profile, so if you want to copy it, go there. Happy writing!**

 **Here is a sample of the material you will see... using my OC Rosillia as an example. She will not actually be a character in the story.**

It's dark.

It's only suddenly that she becomes aware of this fact, and she isn't sure how long it's been presented to her. She recalls falling asleep after a long and partially stressful day, but she doesn't recall the darkness. She shivers despite herself. She rubs her arms to calm her nerves, but the effort is in vain and therefore unsuccessful.

A small piece of light is visable, and she tries to move towards it, but her legs don't cooperate. She trips and falls, skimming her bare elbows on the hard ground.

 _Hard_ ground. She looks down, and feels the substace-now recognized as cement-with her hands. She winces. Where is she? She looks back up, feeling her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She feels her senses suddenly on high alert. She heard a sound. She whips her head to the side and stands up shakily.

"Who's there?" She tries to ask. Her voice seems to die in her throat and she can't form the words. A man appears.

A boy would be the proper description of the person, he's barely older than her. His eyes are wide in fright and his black hair is plastered against his forehead with sweat. The boy is panting heavily, his hands on his knees. She forces herself to take a step back from the strange boy. He has an oddly familiar aura about him that she can't place. She doesn't know if she wants to place it.

She feels an odd sensation creeping up her spine, like fear. She shivers again. She scowls indignantly, not wanting to show fear. But the boy doesn't seem to notice her, in fact, he looks really frazzled. He looks around, looking for some sort of threat.

She wants to help him, but she doesn't know if she can trust herself to do so properly. "Who are you?" Her voice comes out this time, like a raspy whisper. He doesn't seem to notice. "Who are you!" She forces herself to shout. The effect of the shout is tiresome, and her voice is barely heard against the wind. But the boy seems to hear her and turns straight to her, staring at her with bright green eyes that glow despite the dark.

"Where did you come from?" He asks. His voice is smooth, making her jealous. She clears her throat and opens her mouth to speak to him.

"I've been here this whole time. Now answer my question. Who are you?" She struggles to keep her voice steady. Who is this boy? His green eyes search her face for signs of dishonesty. She can't know what the boy sees. She hopes he doesn't see the fear that is making her heart beat faster than cheetahs can run.

"Percy Jackson." He says cautiously. The name rings a bell in her memory, and she searches her mind to find something, _anything,_ linking her to Percy Jackson. She can't. Her heart slows down. "Why are you-" there's a loud crash, and Percy Jackson turns around to face the threat.

In another universe, Rosillia Martha Taylor wakes up in a cold sweat.

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Remember, Rosilla isn't going to be a character in this, I'm just using her here because she's my only OC. Later, friends!**


	2. Chapter 1, Bella Colleen Brown

**A/N: Hello, it's meee! So the SYOC is still open! I'd love to accept more OCs! However, the first chapter is right here! My friend SomethingAwesome will be joining us! Hooray~**

 **SomethingAwesome: Why am I here?**

 **Me: You're here because I said so! Hey! Bella! Get your arse over here!**

 **Bella: Arse? What's an arse?**

 **Me: Well, it's a Maze Runner term for-**

 **SomethingAwesome: How about you just get started on the chapter, okay?**

 **Me: Right! Bella, do the disclaimer!**

 **Bella: What? Why me? Make Bobby do it!**

 **Me: Fine! Bobby, do the disclaimer!**

 **Bobby: No! Make Aden do it!**

 **Me: Why? Fine, Aden, can you _please_ do the disclaimer?**

 **Aden: *sweet smile* Sure thing! VeryAmazing does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus book series. Any confusion between her and Rick Riordan is unjustified and not to be taken seriously!**

 **Me: Yay~ Aden, you're my favorite character now!**

 **SomethingAwesome: This A/N is too long, Amazing.**

 **Me: Crap that's right! Enjoy the chapter and please submit! (This chapter will be similar to the example I gave you guys. But that's how I want to start it.)**

Everything is white.

She becomes aware of this with a jolt, not having realized it sooner. It is only when the startling brightness of the color begins to burn her eyes that she realizes just how white it truly is. She lifts her hand in front of her face, as if checking to make sure that she is still in color. Her tanned hand is in full color. She releases a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding.

She looks around, squinting against the light. She takes a step, finding that her legs are still functional. "Hello?" Her voice is soft and scratchy. "What is this?" The second time, her voice comes out clearly, and she can tell that it's there. "Where am I?" She doesn't get a response, and begins to panic. "Where am I? Where am I! _Where am I?! **Where am I?!"**_ She screams those words over and over again until her voice gets hoarse.

She feels like falling to her knees and sobbing hopelessly until her eyes hurt. Instead, she calms down. "I've just gotta make it be normal!" She closes her eyes and concentrates. There's an ever familiar tug in her gut that makes her double over in pain. She stands when it ends, and a wave of water has hit the area. She controls it so that she does not get touched by the water. It spirals around her, dimming the light. The water seems to shatter her surroundings. Panic begins to rise in her chest as she is sent falling down into the darkness of oblivion.

* * *

Bella Colleen Brown opens her eyes with a gasp. Immediately, her hand flies to her throat in an awkward attemp to check if her voice is gone. She feels no difference (because even if her voice was gone, she wouldn't know from touching her throat) and sighs. A feeling of relief washes over her. Bella wipes her eyes, calming her beating heart. _It was just a dream._ She realizes. _Ha! A dream!_ If Bella wasn't still partly spooked by the dream just presented before her, she'd laugh.

Bella stands and leaves the safe confines of the Poseidon cabin. She walks through the dark camp all the way to the cliff that the Big House is on. As expected, her best friend Bobby Smith sits on the cliff, her legs dangling off the edge. Next to her, her bronze sword lies, illuminating the area around her with a bronze glow. Without turning around, the daughter of Hermes speaks. "Bad dream?" Her voice is soft, despite the lack of wind and the silence. Bobby is dressed in a one-size-too-big Doctor Who t-shirt and pajama pants decorated with pineapples. Despite having been sleeping at one point in the night, Bobby's shoulder length brown hair isn't very messy. Bella guesses that she hadn't been sleeping very long before she came to sit in front of the big house.

"Yeah." Bella finds that her voice still works properly, despite all of the screaming done in her dream. "It's nothing." The daughter of Poseidon sits next to her best friend. "How about you?" Bobby shakes her head with a laugh.

"As always." Bella stares at her.

"Well, that's not good. Do you want to talk?" Bobby shakes her head, a goofy expression finding it's way to her face.

"Do you want to train?" Bella grins as well, her friend's grin contagious.

"Sure!"

* * *

Not so long story short: Bobby won every time. Bella sighs as she makes her way to breakfast. Most of the night was spent averting the harpies. But the girls had fun, and Bella supposes that all that matters. She takes her plate and sits down at the Poseidon table, hoping for food to appear. It does, and the daughter of Poseidon rises to give some food to the gods.

More than anything, Bella is tired. She wants to go back to her cabin and crash, or at least bug her sister while in bed. Unfortunately, the daughter of Poseidon in question is chatting animatedly with Bobby. So sleeping appears out of the question. Bella sighs. She looks down at her pancakes. _These would be sooo much better were they blue..._ Bella's thoughts are cut short when somebody yells.

"Hey! I need a child of Apollo here _right now!"_ It's a girl's voice. Bella ignores that fact and stands, running in that direction despite not being a child of Apollo. She runs over to the Apollo table first and grabs a random kid's arm. The kid yelps and drops her pancake, but she follows Bella without further discomfort. Kid... despite the fact that she's older than Bella. Bella is 12 years of age, whereas the girl presented before her looks to be about 16.

She sees two girls. One of them is lying on the ground, and the other appears to be trying (and failing) to treat whatever injury the first one has. Bella continues to run up the hill to them, but the daughter of Apollo (Bella recognized her as Arista Kisaragi) wrenched her elbow out of Bella's grasp and now runs up the hill of her own accord. Bella realizes that the girl kneeling is one of Bobby's friends, a blond with gray eyes, though the daughter of Poseidon doesn't remember her name. "I don't know her name, she just stumbled into camp borders as I was going to check on Peleus! She's bleeding here," she points at the unconscious girl's shoulder. "And here." The stomach. Bella pales, the sight and smell of blood making her queasy. Arista pushes past Bella and crouches next to the unconscious girl.

"She's still alive, she's just lost a bit of blood. It's a _miracle_ she made it here in time." Despite being an inch shorter than Bella at 5'2, Arista has a certain responsibility in her eyes. "Right. You, Miami, was it?" Miami nods. "Help me get her to the infirmary. Bella, please explain to everybody what happened so they don't panic." As if on cue, people come up the hill. A girl who looks almost exactly like Miami (save the length of hair-Miami's is more at the middle of her back, the one approaching has shorter hair that reaches just past her blades) jogs up to them.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She notices the sleeping girl. Bella takes a moment to really observe the girl. Her brown hair is evenly cut and would go to the middle of her back was she not passed out on the floor. It's spread out under her, making a pretty fan. Her features are delicate, slightly tanned, and eyes closed. Her mouth hangs slightly open as she takes shallow breaths. She's dressed in a white sundress and has on a black jacket. Bella winces. That dress must have looked nice before it was ripped and stained with blood. She has a Japanese sword lying next to her. The unconscious girl is really pretty. Bella looks back up and tunes back in to the conversation.

"-Angle, why did you come running up here?" Miami asks her sister. She shoots Bella a look telling her to stop staring and go tell everybody what's going on. "We have everything under control." Bella doesn't care to hear the argument that may start between the daughters of Athena, so she turns and runs back down the hill. Bobby meets her at the foot.

"What happened?" Bobby asks. Bella shrugs.

"New camper. She'll be fine, though." Bobby nods.

"Everybody always makes such a big deal of it when it happens, though. It's not like new campers is uncommon. Which Satyr brought her?" Bella shakes her head.

"No, I know what the big deal is." Bobby looks at her funny, as if inquiring why her question hasn't been answered yet. "Well, she's kinda like Maggie and myself, except she didn't even have a sibling. She came here alone, without a Satyr."

 **A/N: Not really a dun dun dun moment... but yeah. I've decided I'm going to be doing this a bit differently. Instead of 2 chapters in Bella's point of view after this one, we're going to the next POV. This chapter was shorter than I intended, but this seemed like a good place to end it at.**

 **SomethingAwesome: Amazing said that it would be nice if people submitted more OC's to this.**

 **Bobby: And that it's okay to submit another one.**

 **Me: Correct! So if you want to submit another, that would be fabu fabu. R &R, but more importantly, have a great day!**


End file.
